


Chicken Soup for the Sick Biochemist

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Queerplatonic FitzSimmons, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Jemma catches a cold, and Fitz knows just how to make her feel better. Based on a prompt requesting Fitz taking care of a sick Jemma.Takes place in the same 'verse asWhen I Think of Homewhere a queerplatonic FitzSimmons have moved into their own apartment.





	Chicken Soup for the Sick Biochemist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> This is about two months late, and kinda short. Sorry about that.

Jemma’s throat hurt. She frowned as she came to this realization. Her throat hurt, she was tired, her nose was runny, and she just didn’t feel well. 

She made her way over to Fitz’s desk in the lab. “Fitz.”

He smiled as he looked up and saw her. “Yeah?”

“I believe I’ve caught Agent Crawford’s cold from last week. I’m going to leave early and go back to the apartment to sleep it off.”

Fitz looked at her in concern. “Do you need me to come with you?”

Jemma shook her head. “No, I should be all right. Some rest and some tea will put me right as rain before long.”

“Text me if you need me,” Fitz told her as she began to prepare her things to leave.

“I will.”

Once home, Jemma went straight to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. She considered making tea, but once she was in her pajamas, she realized just how tired she actually was, and crawled into bed instead. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~*~*~*~

She woke some time later to the sound of pots banging in the kitchen. She stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts foggy from sleep and illness. Her throat was still sore, and her runny nose had turned into congestion while she slept, so now she had a headache. Great.

She got out of bed and slowly made her way into the bathroom to blow her nose and see what medication they had in the bathroom cabinet. She found a pain reliever and swallowed it dry, wincing as her throat burned in protest.  _ Tea would be soothing _ she thought. 

She came out to find Fitz in the bedroom, holding two mugs, and smiled. She really did love their almost psychic connection.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, looking at her sympathetically. 

Jemma had just seen herself in the bathroom mirror and knew she looked a fright. “About how I look,” she answered, taking the tea from him. “I’m congested, I have a headache, and my throat is sore. Tea is exactly what I need, thank you.”

“Do you have a fever?” he asked, reaching a hand up to feel her forehead.

“I don’t think so.”

“No, you don’t feel feverish.” 

Jemma went back to the bed and put her mug on the bedside table so she could crawl back into bed. “

“I made chicken noodle soup,” Fitz informed her. “Do you want a bowl now?"

“I think I want to sleep some more,” Jemma told him.

“Okay,” Fitz agreed. 

“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.” Fitz toed off his shoes and sat down on the bed, arranging the pillow so he could lean against it. Jemma rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. “I’m sorry you feel bad,” he said as he began to stroke her back.

“I’m feeling better now that you’re here.” It was true. Just knowing that Fitz cared enough to make her soup and tea and cuddle her germy self made all the difference. “You’re the best, Fitz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments!


End file.
